A night with Pirate England? Lemon one-shot
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Some dreams are bigger than others, some dreams don't even seem like dreams. What happens when a young woman encounters Pirate! England and has the night of her life, only to find out she fell asleep and it was a dream...or was it? Pirate! England x Oc M for sexual theme's


Alone in a small apartment a young brunette woman with green eyes watched her favorite anime, hetalia after working her ten hour shift at high tech cooperation, which she was the secretary for. She wanted to relax a bit before sleeping. So she sat down with her laptop on her desk to watch the show and half way through four episodes she had to use the bathroom thanks to her drinking too much green tea. When she got out she was cornered by a familiar blond haired male with emerald eyes. He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes as he pressed against her, leaning in close to her so she could feel his hot breath against her ear as he purred slightly

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" He said softly to her

She blushed as she looked into his eyes. "H-How did you get here?" She asked nervously

"That's no constellation to you right now, as of now, I want to see you in so many way." He said lowly to her before he kissed her on her on the lips

Her eyes went wide as she blushed even more, but she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she felt him smirk.

"Good choice love, now how about we take this a step further?" He stated more than asked

He pushed her up against the wall as he lifted her up off of the ground and kissed her heatedly as he pushed himself into her making both of them moan loudly into the kiss. He instantly felt her legs wrap themselves around him pushing him closer to her. The brunette was beyond shock to even see the British male with her, let alone within the same time-line as her. But she wasn't going to say no to being with him, she had loved and cared for him for so long.

Just the sheer thought of what he'd look like without his clothes on made her cheeks redden. But here he was, wanting her as much as she wanted him, but what got her was what he wore. He was wearing his pirate get-up, which was hot as hell in her eyes. She remembered the many pictures of him that were placed online, but nothing came close to the male that she saw before her.

Her hands went from around his neck to the top of his head to get his hat before placing it on her with a smirk. He broke the kiss and smirked at her as he looked at her with his hat on her head. She was wearing a black knee high skirt with a black tank-top as well as his hat which made her bangs cover her eyes.

"How do I look Arthur?" She asked with a grin

"Hm, I think you look lovely no matter what you wear, its your personally that really gets me to want you darling. Now poppet, where's your room?" He asked before he took his hat off of her

She blushed but smiled at him. "Two rooms to the left."

He picked her off of the wall before taking her to her room. He closed and locked the door as he threw her on to her bed softly. She scooted up to the top of her bed where her pillows were and she blushed even more as she saw that he was slowly undressing himself of his over-coat, shirt , boots and his pants. He then went on to her bed and grabbed her right ankle pulling her down making her go back first down on to her bed so her head was on her pillows. He then went on top of her and undressed her of her tank top and skirt before he moved his hands from her legs up to her sides as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

She blushed even more and kissed him back as she shakily placed her hands on his chest, feeling just how warm he was compared to her. He smirked down at her into the kiss as he moved his hands on to her back as he undid her bra taking it off of her before pinning her arms down breaking the kiss.

"Now-now, no need to hide your beautiful body from me. I already told you that your looks aren't what made me want you. I don't care what others have said about you, you're perfect just the way you are." He said sincerely to her before he placed his mouth on one of her breasts, moving his tongue and lips against the sensitive nerve.

"A-Ahn! A-Arthur!" She moaned as she held on to his hands tightly

He groaned slightly at the sound of her moans, he pushed himself into her as he continued to make her moan. As he did she held on to his hands tightly as she moved her hips into him as he continued to move himself into her. She felt how much she affected him against her as he moved his lips against her other breast making her moan louder as he forced himself harder against her.

"Arthur please! Take me!" She moaned loudly

"Is that so? Do you want me that badly love?" He said with a smirk

"Y-Yes...Please Arthur." She said blushing as she looked him in the eyes

He chuckled a bit and kissed her on the lips. "Then work for it love." He said against her lips

She gave him a determined glare before she brushed her leg against him making his grip on her hands loosen enough for her to push him down and strip him of his boxers. She smirked little at the tattoo that was on his hip.

"Dressed like a pirate, but has a tattoo as a punk. You're just full of surprises aren't you Arthur Kirkland?" She asked curiously

"Yes, but I believe you know most of them." He said with a slight smile

"That I do, but tell me, do you know who I am?" She asked curiously

His eyes widen slightly, before he looked away blushing. "slightly but no."

She giggled as she smiled. "Do you at least know my name England?"

"Its Sarina, but you'd rather be called Rina for short." He said before groaning as he felt her hands against him

"That's all I wanted to know." She said before she kissed him.

He kissed her back holding on to the side of her face as he felt her hands moving faster against him, making him moan into the kiss. "Love, how is it you know just how to please me?"

"Romance books do wonders Arthur." She said with a smirk as she heard him moan loudly

"R-Rina! ahn...I-If you don't stop that...I-I.." He moaned before she kissed him again

"Do you not want to?" She asked softly to him

"Not yet." He moaned as he held on to her face kissing her

She let go of him, which gave him time to push her down and take off her panties before pushing a finger into her with a smirk. She blushed as she moaned.

"You're already turned on by me love?" He teased as he moved his finger into her as fast as he could

Which made the brunette moan louder as she blushed deep red. Arthur found it adorable how she was acting and added another finger into her making her moan louder until he felt her getting close to her climax. He then took his fingers out of her and bent down to lick the inside of her, which made her moan an octave higher than before.

"A-ARTHUR!"

He smirked a bit as he continued to lick the inside of her until she was close again, he then pulled away from her, earning a whimper of displease from her. He chuckled and he kissed her on the lips.

"Don't you worry, I'm far from done with you. I'm going to have you screaming my name all night love." He said lustfully to her before he kissed her again this time to keep her from screaming out from the pain she'd feel as he entered her.

She whimpered loudly as she held on to him tightly. He stayed within her as she adjusted to him, she kissed him back as she tasted herself on his tongue as they fought for dominance in her mouth. She moved herself against him which made him moan slightly. He got the memo from her and moved out of her slowly and back in to keep from hurting her. He continued to do so as he slowly gained speed into her, going into her a bit harder each time. Which made her moan every time he went back into her as she held onto him, she soon broke the kiss as he moved just right into her.

"A-ARTHUR!"

"Like that love?" He groaned into her neck

"Y-Yes! M-mo-AH! YES!" She moaned before screaming in pleasure

"I want you to scream my name Rina." He said possessively as he moved harder into her weak nerve.

"Arthur!"

"Louder love." He moaned into her as he moved faster

"ARTHUR!"

"Louder!"He moaned loudly pushing her into her bed

"ARTHUR...D-Damn...AH! ARTHUR!" She screamed as her small nails went into his back as she came without knowing

"Yes love! oh Rina!"He moaned into her neck as he marked her as he came into her

He soon stopped moving all together as they panted gasping for air. He then smirked down at her.

"What's with the smirk?" Sarina asked him

"You're a beautiful lover Sarina, don't let anyone ever tell you different." He said before he kissed her lovingly on the lips

They then cuddled until she fell asleep, when she woke up, she woke up at her desk at her work. She saw the time and it was past the time she had to leave.

_shit...another sexual dream. _

She shook off the feeling she had before she placed her things for work away and left. As she did she saw a very familiar face with his arms crossed smirking at her as he was leaned against her car. She looked to him beyond shocked.

"Did you really think you'd get rid of me that easily love?" He asked with a smirk

**_A/n: Alright That's the end, this was suppose to be a one-shot, but if you want this to be more than an one-shot I'll need lets see...hm. four...yes that seems legit. If I get more than that I'd be a happy camper. But let me know how I did on this ^^"_**


End file.
